


Understanding more than you think

by Theyre_everywhere1223



Series: The Group [1]
Category: Bones (TV), CSI: Miami, Criminal Minds, NCIS, Numb3rs
Genre: Episode: s08e06 Cracked, Gen, M/M, McGee yells at Abby, Minor Character Death, Ryan and Speed knew each other, So is Wendell, Speed and Clea were engaged, Spencer Ryan Speed McGee Zack Lance Charlie and Clea knew each other as kids, and they all are geniuses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyre_everywhere1223/pseuds/Theyre_everywhere1223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby yells that they don't understand, and Tim breaks. He's known Clea since the younger genius was 11, and he was 15. It snowballs from there into a Group vacation.</p>
<p>Or that one fic where all my favorites know each other and are adorable together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding more than you think

**Author's Note:**

> The time lines for CSI Miami and Numb3rs are pushed up to make it so they fit that this happened in 2010. The birthdays stay the same.

“You don’t understand!” Abby said, her eyes flitting from the screen and the MCRT. Gibbs, who had been watching his whole team carefully this case, saw Timmy stand straight up, something different from his usual slouch, and take a step towards Abby, fire in his eyes.

“No Abby, it’s you who doesn’t understand. For Clea it was all about the work, you’re making it all about her, and you-you can’t even understand the formula. It’s so incredibly easy to see that it’s a chemical compound on how to use something to create fuel, and knowing Clea it was probably bacteria or something of the like. Think Abby. This woman lived with formulas bouncing around her head all day. She looked at your coffee and saw the formula, the formulas for your caf-pows, for your clothes, for anything because this woman was a genius. She didn’t let the emotional aspects affect her work. Look in her journal. She was heartbroken at having to leave Gen 1, but she kept working, and not to prove herself, but because it was all she could do. You keep talking about how you need to crack her, but she’s already cracked. Hell she made it longer than any of us thought she would because of her meds. She’s a genius, and there’s a fine line between genius and madness Abby, and she crossed it. She’s lucky too, she could still work, and it didn’t harm anyone. One of our closest friends cracked a few years ago, and you know what he did? He killed someone Abby. So yeah it’s sad that Clea cracked, but it’s what happens when you’re a genius; you crack. Sometimes you are a kid, sometimes you are old and grey, but most of the time it is when you still have so much to offer the world. She cracked, it’s what we do Abby, we crack.” Timmy said fiercely. Her face twisted.

“No, geniuses don’t _crack_ eventually. Some do, but not all Tim.” Abby snarled back. Timmy’s face lit with rage.

“Yes we do Abby. In my Group, there were twenty of us, counting Clea. Do you know how many of our Group has not cracked yet that are still alive? Five of us, counting me. Fifteen years ago, our parents enrolled us in a program that put us in touch with other geniuses our age. There were twenty of us, now there are five of us who are still completely sane. There’s no telling if that number’s going to drop though, I mean when Ryan hears he will most likely crack, because that means in the last year and a half he’s lost his best friend, his _brother_ , and the woman who was going to be a sister-in-law. So yeah, geniuses crack Abby.” Timmy informed her. She growled.

“I don’t know why you keep including yourself in that. You’re not a genius Tim.” Abby said, snarling.

“Yes Abby, I’m not a genius with my IQ of 175, my three doctorates, my BS, and my MS. The fact that I graduated high school when I was fourteen doesn’t count either, neither does the fact that I got a full ride scholarships to both John Hopkins and MIT and that I was done with both when I was twenty. I finished a doctorate last week in the middle of the MAH case. Yeah I’m not a genius at all! Abby, calm the fuck down. You see her work and try to integrate that with who she was, but that’s not a part of her. You lost nothing when she died, me I lost one of my closest friends, how is it that _I_ have to tell _you_ to stay objective?” Timmy questioned. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and those in the cubicles around them stared at Timmy in shock of his genius status. Abby ignored it.

“Because you have no heart!” Abby snapped in answer. The by standers gasped, and took a stepped back from the scene that was being made. Vance appeared on the stairs.

“I have no heart? Abby you are obsessed with her formula, but I’m the one calling our friends and helping them get on a plane here for her funeral, I’m the one taking long lunch breaks and getting chew out about it because I was with Lorrain helping her arrange it, and giving her timeline on when it can happen, I’m the one trying to find her killer, I’m the one who cried that night we found her. You are the one that only sees a formula Abby.” Timmy snapped right back at her. Abby growled before turning and stomping away.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment before it was broken.

“McGee! My office!” Vance called from his position on the stairs. Timmy nodded and followed him to his office. Vance gestured for him to sit. Timmy took a seat in one of the armchairs Vance had in front of his desk.

“Now I was going to wait till this case was over, but after what just happened in the bullpen, I think we need to have this conversation now.

“Are you okay Agent McGee? I know how losing one of your Group can affect you. Jared lost one of his for the first time since he joined last month.”  Vance asked worried, gesturing towards the picture of his family when talking about his son. Timmy looked at him, tears appearing in his eyes.

“I’ve been better, but I’ve been worse too. There’s still some of us here and that’s what gotten me through these last few days Sir. I doubt that I’ll last long if I’m the last one left, to be honest Sir.” Timmy spoke softly. Vance nodded in understanding.

“I hope that if that day comes you’ll be old and gray McGee, though I doubt it from the few of your surviving kin that I’ve tracked the past few days. I’ll need a list of their names and employers.” Vance was sincere in his hope, but his order confused Tim.

“Why do you need that sir?” Timmy asked.

“I am going to make some calls, pull some strings, and all of you will be going on vacation for a week or two. From what I’ve found out about your Group is that all of you who are left are in law enforcement, except Dr. Eppes of course, but with the work he does with his brother he might as well be. I have also been able to get a hold of some of the cases you all have worked recently. You all need some time off.” Vance explained. Timmy nodded in understanding.

“Okay, there’s Dr. Spencer Reid. He works with the BAU at the FBI. Also at the FBI is Dr. Lance Sweets. He works with Agent Seeley Booth and the forensics team at the Jeffersonian. He’s their psychiatrist. As you most likely know Dr. Charlie Eppes teaches at CalSci in the math department and consults with his brother’s team at the FBI, Agent Don Eppes. CSI Dr. Ryan Wolfe works at the Miami-Dade Crime Lab under Horatio Caine. There’s also Dr. Zack Addy. He’s at a mental hospital right now, but they may let him out for a while with three fedral agents, a cop, and two psychiatrists, including his regular psychiatrist, which is Lance. We would greatly appreciate it if you could get Zack out if only for the day of the funeral. I understand if you can’t or won’t though sir.” Timmy added the last name hopefully yet somehow doubtful. Vance gave a kind smile from where he was writing the names and jobs down.

“McGee- Tim, I’ll do my best at getting Dr. Addy there for the funeral, and depending on his charges, and some evaluations from some psychiatrists that he isn’t friends with, I’ll see what I can do about getting him out for your guys vacation, though his might be cut short.” Vance told him. Tim’s head shot up, a disbelieving look on his face.

“Really Director?” He asked this time with only hope in his voice.

“Really Agent McGee. Go solve your kin’s murder.” Vance shooed him from his office.

“Thank you sir. Thank you so very much.” Timmy said right before he walked out of the office, closing the door.

“You’re welcome Tim. You need this.” Vance said aloud to the empty room before attacking the task he had set himself.

Meanwhile in the bullpen

“Did anyone else not know McGoo was a genius?” Tony asked in shock as Timmy meekly followed Vance up the stairs. Ziva and Gibbs simply shook their heads in reply. The sudden murmuring of the others in the bullpen knocked them out of their shock.

“What I want to know is why it wasn’t in his file.” Gibbs growled. Ziva and Tony both nodded in agreement.

“It is Jethro. If any one of you had looked closely you would have seen it. It might be buried in between worthless drivel, but it’s there.” Ducky spoke, startling them. Tony jumped while Ziva and Gibbs just jerked slightly.

“Really Ducky? I read everyone’s file thoroughly when I first came here to help with Ari, and I do not remember such a fact.” Ziva said puzzled.

“Ziva dear, just because Mossed and NCIS are allies do not mean they are friends. It was not put in the file Mossed was given, just as Jethro’s first wife, Antony’s full family history, dear Kate’s time with the secret service, and my own history across the pond were not there. No agency gives a foreign agency complete and accurate personal files on their own employees.” Ducky told her. They all shot questioning looks back and forth, searchingly. Ducky rolled his eyes and turned to walk away.

“Once Timothy is done with Director Vance I want you all to go home and get a full night’s rest. Leave Abigail to me.” He ordered before striding away and into the elevator. Jimmy waved at them from where he stood holding the elevator. He got vague nods in return. A few minutes later Timmy came back down the stairs, looking a bit happier than he had since the case started.

“What’s got you so happy McGenius?” Tony asked. Timmy looked over at him as he sat down at his computer.

“Director Vance is putting me on leave for a few weeks once the case is over and said he was going to pull some strings with the FBI and the Miami-Dade crime lab to get rest of my Group leave for the few weeks too. Said he wants to make sure I’m okay and after the past few years that we all need a break.” Timmy explained quietly, not wanting the other teams, which had went back to ignoring the MCRT, to hear and have Vance be accused of favoritism more so than usual.

“Why? What has happened over the past few years to you and your Group?” Ziva asked, curious.

“Zack, the youngest of us, he’s a very logic driven person and someone with the wrong logic got him to believe him, and he became his apprentice. Do you remember that killer Gormogon and that scientist from the Jeffersonian he convinced to join him? Yeah, that’s Zack, and this was right after Spencer was kidnapped, tortured, killed, revived, forced to dig his own grave, and drugged, after the digging of the grave he was then able to get Hankel’s gun and kill Hankel and put Hankel in the grave minutes before his team arrived.  Spencer had some problems with addiction after that. Tim got careless with the upkeep of his gun again and was killed in a shoot-out a few months later, and Ryan finally got a job the Miami-Dade crime lab that he’s been gunning after for years, but at the cost of his best friend’s life. Those two were like brothers, when they both moved down the Miami they got an apartment together, and when Tim and Clea were engaged a year and a half before it was Ryan who was going to be Tim’s best man. Tim’s team still has not warmed up to Ryan after a year and a half of working with him. Charlie’s a math professor in LA and helps his brother Don with his FBI cases and his mother died a few years back and a few months ago they thought that one of the team was a spy for the Chinese when really his was spying on the Chinese by spying on us. Then you have Lance who’s kind of been in the middle of it all. He was working with Zack before the Gormogon thing, he only lives up in DC and has plenty of leave time he takes when one of us needs him, heck his boss’ brother is in a Group a few years below us and totally gets it and gives him more leave time than he should which Lance is always saving. We all had just had a hard time these past few years and lately it seems anytime we get together it’s at a funeral, and since the Gormogon incident Zack’s only ever sees Lance, who’s his doctor. They won’t let the rest of us see himhad just had a hard time these past few years and lately it seems anytime we get together it'ich Lance is alwa.” Timmy said sadly.  He continued typing away, searching for something. The others looked at him.

“McGee, take time off more often, okay?” Gibbs told him. Tim’s head shot up.

“NO! Me taking time off will raise the amount of time it takes this team on average to solve a case, and we would solve less cases than usual, and more killers would get away and kill again! I’ll admit I need to take time off when something serious happens with the Group, but other than that, I can’t.” Timmy said rapidly. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

“McGee I’m not saying to take time off every time one of you gets a paper cut, but if someone dies, or there’s another incident like there was with this Zack person, than take time off.” Gibbs clarified. Timmy nodded, and continued typing and clicking. Tony covered his hands with his own.

“Ducky says to head home and sleep. All of us so come on McGeek.” Tony told him. Timmy looked up at him.

“Okay just let me set some searches to run over night…” Tony released his hands and leaned against his desk. A few minutes later Timmy looked back up when Tony sighed and saw that Ziva and Gibbs had left already.

“Tony, go home.” Timmy told him before going back to the keyboard. Tony sighed again.

“I hope you’re done McGoogle, because we are leaving.” Tony said, dropping their bags into Tim’s lap, and pushing his chair towards the elevator. Timmy jumped up.

“No, Tony I still have to run some more searches then I’ll leave, but-” Timmy was cut off as Tony snapped cuffs on him. He wheeled the chair back to Tim’s desk, then dragged the protesting man into the elevator, the other teams watching in amusement at a protesting Timmy being dragged from the building.

~Understanding more than you think~

“Wolfe! Get in here!” A red eyed Ryan dragged himself to H’s office.

“Yes sir?” he questioned. H gestured for him to sit down, studying him.

“Do you know a Leon Vance?” He asked. Ryan thought for a few moments, before pinpointing where he had heard the name.

“Yes, he’s the Director of NCIS.” Ryan replied. H nodded.

“So, then why is Director Vance requesting that you be given leave to for” and here H held up a folder, “‘recovery time for Group problems’?” H asked, irritated. Ryan closed his eyes, not wanting to think of the Group.

“I would assume that he did some research on Clea, and after talking to Tim, decided that we need a get together that wasn’t a funeral.” Ryan suggested. He just wanted to go home and sleep for the rest of his life. He was avoiding anything he could, that was a possible choice of suicide. It was the reason why he was still he, and hadn’t left since he got the news.

“What is going on Wolfe?” H growled.  Ryan exploded.

“You want to know what’s going on? Do you really want to know? Oh I don’t know, MY BROTHER’S DEAD AND MY SISTER IN LAW WAS JUST KILLED! MY BEST FRIEND IS IN AN ASYLUM FOR THE CRIMINALLY INSANE! I HAVE MY DREAM JOB, BUT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY CO-WORKERS HATE ME FOR REPLACING WHO I DID, WHEN I HATE MYSELF FOR IT TOO! BECAUSE GOD FUCKING DAMN IT ALL, THAT MAN WAS LIKE MY BROTHER!! I KNEW HIM FOR SEVENTEEN YEARS GOD DAMN IT!!! I’VE HAD SO MANY OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS ALMOST KILLED THESE LAST FEW YEARS, BUT I DIDN’T TAKE OFF BECAUSE I WANTED THE RESPECT OF THE PEOPLE WHO MY BROTHER CALLED HIS BEST FRIENDS! AND THIS IS WHAT I’VE GOTTEN, AND THAT WHAT’S GOING ON!” Ryan yelled, now standing, gesturing wildly. H stared, as did Delko who was standing in the doorway.

“Wolfe, man….” Delko said. Ryan twisted around.

“NO! Fuck you Eric Delko! I don’t know what Tim saw in you, in any of you, and if I did not care about this job, if this was not something I have been gunning for my entire life, I would quit. Now fucking move before I make you.” Ryan warned.

“NO! Fuck you Ryan Wolfe. You’re staying here, and then you’re coming to my house after work, because damn, I’ve seen what will happen if I let you go.” Delko informed the shorter man. Ryan launched himself at Delko. They rolled on the ground, biting, punching, kicking, till finally Delko come up on top.

“Let me go Delko!” Ryan growled, tears running down his face.

“No. Maybe if someone had stayed with my brother, he would still be here, so I’m not letting you go somewhere where you can do it quietly. I’m sure if you have even one other person left, that they would rather you live Ryan.” Delko whispered softly. Ryan stopped and started at him.

“..What...’’ Ryan’s voice was a shocked rasp, as he numbly allowed Delko to lead him back into H’s office, which H cleared out of after a look from Delko.

“My brother was a few classes above Speed’s and what I assume yours. He loved it. He met this gorgeous girl, man the things Ash could do with a computer. They were engaged. There was only two others from the Group still alive when she was mugged walking to work one morning. They both lived in Miami. I worked her case, but he… two days after she was killed, he committed suicide. You’ve lost both Speed and Clea, who never married Ryan… smooth lying there, but I think we can agree she was probably more of a sister than a sister-in-law, you’ve almost lost so many of those who are still left, we all have treated you like crap. You haven’t left the station in days. You’re worried.”  Delko explained, keeping his eyes on Ryan’s face.

“I am worried. I don’t want them to have to bury me too. I can’t do that to them.” Ryan admitted. Delko hugged him.

“You can do that to them, it’s to yourself you can’t do that to. You are worth so much more than that, even if no one tells you. I hate that you replaced Speed but I respect your work and your strength at accepting your brother’s job, and for sticking with it even with how we have been treating you.” Delko told him. Ryan looked up at him.

“Don’t ever do it for anyone else, do it for you Ryan. Always do it for yourself, and if it changes you and they don’t like it well to damn bad then.” Delko reiterated. Ryan burst into tears again, burying his head into Delko’s chest. Delko knew Ryan would be upset about this later, but he also knew that Ryan needed this. Whatever helped him was fine with Delko.

~Understanding more than you think~

“Reid!” Hotch called, walking down into the bullpen. The team looked up.

“Yeah Hotch?” Spencer asked.

“Why is the Director of NCIS and Strauss jumping down my throat to give you time off?” Hotch asked, quietly, handing him a file. Spencer ripped it open and only got half way through to Director Vance’s request and saw the reason.

“A Group vacation that may contain Dr. Addy… Zack?” Spencer read aloud softly, his lips tilting slightly upwards. His head looked up at Hotch, a hopeful look in his eyes.

“A close friend of mine passed a few days ago, and I guess Tim, another close friend who works at NCIS, ended up discussing our history with him and now he’s trying to get us all together for a vacation, which each of us desperately need. I’m not sure what prompted the Director to send this to Strauss, or her to you, but… Sir, I would appreciated it if you approved it.” Spencer asked near silent. Hotch and the others studied him.  Hotch gave a silent nodded. Spencer’s face lit up.

“Thank you Hotch!” Spencer cried, the rest of the team seeing that he was resisting hugging Hotch.

“One condition though Reid; we get to meet them.” Spencer quickly agreed to Hotch’s one requirement.

~Understanding more than you think~

“Zack!!! Look at this!” Lance cried with joy as he rushed into the visiting room. Zack looked up, cocking his head to the side.

“Look!!” Lance pushed the file at him. Zack picked it up and carefully, slowly, ruffled through it, his eyes scanning, reading, the page at an incredible rate. He looked up at Lance with a small hopeful grin.

“Is this for real?” He asked.

“Well you have to past a psych evaluation, and Caroline has to approve it but, it looks like it!” He said with a wide smile. Zack let out a cheerful yell, a huge grin on his face. It was the most emotion Zack had shown in age. The two childhood friends shared happy smiles.

~Understanding more than you think~

“Thank you so much Amita. You have no idea how much this means to me.” Charlie told his co-worker with a large smile. Alan looked up at his youngest. The fact that Charlie was smiling shocked Alan. He knew that one of Charlie’s Group, a girl a few years younger than him, had been killed recently.

“Yeah…. Thanks again. I’ll call in a few days to check on you. Bye.” Charlie said, before hanging up and sitting down at the table. He looked at Alan, the smile still adoring his face. Alan smiled back.

“What’s up Charlie?” He asked.

“You know how Timmy works at NCIS? Well Director Vance found out about the Group, and his son is in a Group, they’re doing it by age now, not just who they can track down each year! And Director Vance is pulling major strings and getting us all together for a vacation, even Zack!!!” Charlie gushed. Alan smiled and hugged his son.

~Understanding more than you think~

Less than a week later they stood at the grave of Clea with her mother. The air was charged with heartbreak and unbearable happiness. Several others not of the Group, stood behind them, letting them know they were there while letting them comfort each other. Lance and Ryan were leaning on each other, holding each other up, Zack was wrapped around Spencer, and Timmy and Charlie stood on either side of the four. They stood there, silent.

Some odd hours later, they were in a random diner they had never been in before. The BAU, Delko, and Tony were with them, all of them determined to make sure that their genius would be safe with their Group, and just maybe they were growing closer to their genius as well, all of them happy and getting along better than expected.

~Understanding more than you think~

A week later Hodgins came to visit Zack to find him gone. The staff wouldn’t tell him where Zack was, just said that he would be back in about two weeks. Hodgins called the team as he was walking out the door.

The next day Lance hurried into the Jeffersonian, worried about what would cause the team to call him in on his vacation time.

“What happened?” He asked, only just in the doorway to Angela’s office, where everyone was gathered. His eyes were flicking from person to person, doing a mental head count of them.

“Zack’s missing.” Cam said instantly. He breathed a sigh in relief, something they all noticed. There were several growls released.

“We don’t know where he is, the hospital isn’t saying a word, and you’re _relieved?”_ Brennan asked angrily. Lance glared at her.

“Yes I am relieved; I thought something serious had happened. But nothing had, you were just too thick to think that oh maybe I should call Sweets as he is Zack’s doctor and would have to give approval for him to be moved, even temporally, especially temporally.” Lance growled at her. They stopped glaring daggers at him, stunned.

“Wait, then where is he?”  Hodgins demanded to know. Lance sighed.

“He’s on vacation.” Lance told them blandly, getting ready to leave. Booth snorted.

“I didn’t know they gave insane murders vacations.” Booth stated what was on all their minds, in an incredibly insensitive way. Hodgins punched his arms. None of them noticed the fire blazing in Lance’s eyes.

“Zachary Addy is so much more than just an insane murder. His IQ is higher than mine is, it is the same as the BAU’s boy genius’s IQ! The only reason why he didn’t speed though school like Spencer is because Charlotte and James didn’t want him to suffer like they knew Charlie and Spencer did because they were finishing high school at 12 and 13!! He didn’t even kill that lobbyist, something you would know if you actually thought about it. Everything about his confession is wrong! The only reason why he is still in there is not a single one of us can get him to recant his confession!! I would also like to add that for the funeral of someone he’s known since he was eight!! Hell yes they are going to let him out for that and just maybe to have a small vacation with a group of people he’s known just as long but the hospital has been refusing to let him into see with nothing I or they say making a difference! Caroline approved it; the director of NCIS requested it! He has been surrounded by some of the brightest mind of our generation, all but one of which, carry a gun on a daily basis for their jobs! Their federal and state jobs! He is allowed a vacation! And I am going to return to the Group because god damn it! All of us do! Find someone else for profiles for the next few weeks.” Lance snapped, and growled, and commanded them to listen to his words before storming out. They stared.

“What just happened?” Wendell asked of his team. He had been quietly standing in the background, commanded by Cam and Brennan to be there, but staying out of the argument that had taken place. His voice shook them all out their shock.

“I don’t know but I’m going to find out.” Hodgins said determined, grabbing his jacket, and rushing from the room. The rest of the team- plus Wendell- followed him.  Wendell didn’t really care what was going on with this Zack person, but Lance he was worried about. Lance had become a friend to all the interns when they started, understanding how hard it was to fit into this group of amazing people.

~Understanding more than you think~

Lance met back up with the Group a few blocks away from the Jeffersonian, at a park where they, along with Delko, Garcia, JJ, and Morgan, were having a picnic with food from the diner across the street. He was pacing back and forth, ranting about the team. Zack was spread across a blanket, his head in Spencer’s lap, both having finished eating, and were quietly talking about things that had happened since Zack was sent to the mental hospital. Garcia and JJ were quietly comparing Lance’s ranting to some of the few angry rantings they had seen of Spencer’s, on the same blanket as Zack and Spencer, Zack’s feet in JJ’s lap. Charlie and Morgan were sitting next to each other on another blanket, half paying attention to Lance as they discussed when a stalker got dangerous. Tim, Ryan, and Delko were avidly watching Lance, enjoying the creative names he was coming up with for them.

From across the street, the Jeffersonian team watched the group. Hodgins was smiling at the happy look on Zack’s face, pleased that Zack was happy at least. Wendell worriedly watched Lance. Angela studied the group as a whole as did Brennan, while Cam was focused on how happy Zack was to just be out, if only for a little while, and be with his friends. Booth was focused on how they all seemed at ease around Zack. After several minutes, Wendell stood up, and walked out. Seeing his intention, Hodgins followed him, pulling Angela with him, who grabbed Brennan, who hauled Booth after her, who Cam followed with a smile, shaking her head. Her team amused her to no end sometimes.

“Are you okay Lance? You left in a rush.” Wendell asked, worried. Lance stopped mid rant and took a breath.

“Yeah, just you know how we get when someone insults someone in our Group.” Lance shrugs. Wendell looked at the group, before nodding.

“Oh yeah, I know how that is. You guys were probably one of the last that they did that wasn’t by age.” He smiled, nodding to the group. Lance nodded.

“Yeah we were, that’s Spencer Reid and Zack Addy, you might remember Zack, and he kind of did an escape attempt right when you first started. That is Charlie Eppes, Ryan Wolfe, and Timmy McGee. They are my Group, while the lovely misses Jennifer Jareau and Penelope Garcia, along with Derek Morgan, work with Spencer at the BAU, and Eric Delko there, works with Ryan at the Miami Dade crime lab. Guys, this is Wendell Bray, he’s an intern at the Jeffersonian.” Lance introduced, sitting down, and pulling Wendell down with him. JJ and Garcia had gone bright red at Lance’s introduction. They all waved and said hellos, bringing their conversations to a stop, and starting a group conversation. The rest of the Jeffersonian team stood on the fringes, not sure if they should leave.  After several minutes, when they turned to leave, Lance let out a yelp.

“ZACK!! That was rude, and it hurt!” Lance was holding his shin where Zack’s foot had snapped out and connected with it.

Zack glared at him. The rest of the group was trying not to laugh or snicker. Lance grumbled as he leaned back to look at the Jeffersonian team.

“Let’s make this clear, I’m still irritated with all of you, but Zack has missed you. Sit down.” He grumbled at them, cause the people sitting to erupt into laughter as he went back to glaring at Zack, who just gave him a sunny smile, before sitting up to make room for the new comers. Hodgins and Cam quickly claimed the spots nearest Zack, so they sat in between him and Garcia and JJ. The two girls laughed.  Angela, Brennan, and Booth claimed the spots between Spencer and Wendell.

“How are you Zack?” Angela asked. Zack gave her a blinding smile.

“Better than I’ve been in years Angela, which considering the circumstances, is saying something.” He replied. Spencer tightened his hold on Zack slightly. Zack gave him a reassuring smile. 

“The circumstances?” Brennan asks hesitantly. Ryan cleared his throat softly.

“Back when the Groups were first created, the government would just get what child geniuses they could find each year and throw them into a group, as long as they were between the ages of five and twenty. Now, they have refined it enough that they just make two or three groups from the year you were born. We were one of the first. There were twenty of us at the start, the youngest six, Zack here, and the oldest 19, Tim Speedle who past in ’08.” Charlie explained about the Group softly.

“When I was sentenced Spencer was still dealing with the aftermath of the Hankel kidnapping. Then Tim died, then Charlie was dealing with what they thought was a Chinese spy, but was really a triple agent on our side, Timmy’s team was spilt up, and basically their worlds have been going to hell in a hand basket and I haven’t been able to see, or call, or even write, any of them. Then a few days ago, the only other member of the Group that was still kicking, minus who you see here, we’re all that’s left, was hit by a bus.” Zack stated just as softly.

“Clea died instantly on impact. NCIS was called in because Clea was a Navy LT. A few days into the investigation I may have blew up on our forensic scientist.  She accused me of not understanding Clea, when I certainly did more than she did, and then about not caring about Clea! Director Vance saw and called me to his office afterwards. His son has a Group. He knew about what had been happening with our own Group as of late, and it’s because of him we were able to all get together, including Zack. I will forever be in his debt.” Timmy expanded on their knowledge. They were silent, all of them just basking in each other’s presence, and in Zack’s and Spencer’s case, each other’s physical touch.

“How old were all of you when you met?” Cam asked after several minutes.

“Mwahahahahhaha” Timmy let out a positively evil laugh. He had been waiting for this question. Spencer and Zack both shook their heads.

“Well Zack was the youngest at 6, Lance was 7, Clea, Spencer, and Ryan were 11, I was 15, Charlie was 17, and Tim was 19. However, most of that does not matter. What matters is that Spencer and Tim are cradle robbers.” Timmy was almost cackling.

“How are they cradle robbers?” Hodgins asked. Timmy’s grin widens.

“Well Tim and Clea were eight years apart. They were engaged. Spencer on the other hand-“and Timmy was cut off by a glare from both Zack and Spencer. Everyone was looking at Timmy, hoping he would continue. Everyone only included the Jeffersonian team. The others already knew exactly what Timmy meant, having already heard this story. Unlike Timmy, the two did not so easily scare Garcia and JJ. Zack knew this and saw the evil gleam in their eyes, which were still asking permission. He nodded.

“What he means is that there’s a five year difference between Spencer and Zack.” JJ almost shrieked.

“And those two have been together since Zack turned 18, that’s six years they’ve been together. It’s okay to be shocked, we’ve known Spencer since the year before they got together, and we only found out last week.”  Garcia patted Cam’s shoulder, which was closest to her. The Jeffersonian team was in shock, minus Lance, who, of course, knew, and Wendell, who had figured it out from the interactions between the two. Zack had buried his bright red face into the crook of Spencer’s neck, which then hid his own brilliant red face in Zack’s hair. The two were both incredibly embarrassed about having their relationship put so bluntly.

“Wait, why when Zack was 18?” Hodgins asked. Spencer moved his head just slightly to uncover his mouth to answer.

“He was underage.” Spencer informed them. Lance let out a roar of laughter, which they could till by his red face, he had been holding in.

“Zack may have thrown himself at Spencer when he was 15… and again when he was 16 and 17. He flat out told Spencer that for his 18th birthday all he wanted was Spencer. Charlotte and James got Zack for breakfast that morning and then no one heard from either of them for three days.” Ryan stage-whispered to everyone. The group of geniuses and co-workers exploded into laughter. Zack and Spencer looked up and glared at them. They both stood up and walked away from the group, arms winding around each other’s waist.

“They’re probably just going to back to Spencer’s. They’ll be fine.” Ryan reassured the Jeffersonian team. They nodded, eyes following the couple.

“Zack…” Angela trailed off, not sure how to word her question. They knew what she meant.

“As long as he’s with Lance, Spencer, or a member of the BAU, he’s okay to be out in public. At night, he has to be in the same residence as two federal agents, so we have been rotating who sleeps on Spencer’s couch.” Garcia explained. Angela nodded in relief.

~Understanding more than you think~

“Do you understand now?” Ducky asked her.

“I think I do.” Abby turned large eyes to him.

“Good.” Ducky hustled Abby away from the park.

~Understanding more than you think~

When Ryan and Delko returned to Miami, it was arm in arm, hand in hand, closer than most would think three weeks could make you. It warmed H’s heart. He knew he was hard on Wolfe, but it was his way of trying to protect himself from the hurt of losing a friend, though Wolfe had wormed his way into H’s heart anyway. To see that he was finally being accepted, made him smile. He quickly hid it.

If there was a small bonus in each of their next checks, barely a blip on the radar, and a large bouquet of flowers on Speed’s grave, no one had to know.

~Understanding more than you think~

A Week after the funeral, Zack recanted his confession. A month after that he was cleared, and living with Spencer, consulting on BAU cases. Lance, Wendell, Zack and Spencer had lunches regularly, as did Zack with the rest of the Jeffersonian team. Zack is named godfather to Michael. For two weeks, Zack never strays far from his godson’s side. Angela and Hodgins ended up kicking him out of the house one night when Spencer calls.

~Understanding more than you think~

Charlie goes back to LA, happier than he had been since before his mother died. When Don finds out what had happened, first he laughs at the fact that the government has a program that made these groups, and that they did not find Charlie until he was 17. Then he hugs his brother, tells him he’s sorry about Clea and that he hoped he had a good time. The rest of Don’s team share his sentiments, and tell him as much when he sees them. Looking at them Charlie prays that they never have to lose someone on the team to death. 

He is sure it would break him, and in proxy his brother and father.

~Understanding more than you think~

Two weeks after the vacation Timmy takes Abby to Clea’s grave. He tells her it has been 18 years since he met Clea. He slowly helps Abby get to know the girl and woman he knew. She listens avidly, wanting to know more about Timmy’s childhood friend.

And with every story, Timmy’s heart heals a fraction more, but never completely.

And with each story Timmy tells, Abby’s heart aches and breaks a little more for her long time co-worker, ex-boyfriend, and close friend.

Because he understands this wonderful, brilliant woman, more than she had thought and could ever image knowing.

**Author's Note:**

> Speed-1973  
> Charlie-1975  
> McGee-1977  
> Clea, Ryan, and Spencer-1981  
> Lance-1985  
> Zack-1986  
> They met in 1992.  
> I hope you liked it. If you notice something odd about the formatting please let me know. This is my first time posting on ao3.


End file.
